Entender
by We.Don't.Dream.Black
Summary: No es como si se fuera a quejar de las vueltas, de todas formas. El encuentro había sido bastante provechoso.A fin de cuentas, ella había acabado comprendiendo, ¿cierto?. No es Ryosaku. Al menos, no de el modo convencional.


_Es mi primer fic publicado en fanfiction. ¿Saldrá bien? Uff, que nervios. Como nota importante, debéis saber que no me cae nada bien Sakuno. No, no es porque quite el yaoi a la serie (?) o cosa sasí, si no por su actitud. Vale, está bien que sea tímida, ¡pero no merece llevarse todos esos desplantes por parte de Ryoma! Tampoco me cae bien Ryoma, realmente. Demasiado engreído. ¿Tanto cuesta pensar en los demás?. Sinceramente, me gustaría que Sakuno pasara de Ryoma. Por eso hice el fic. Está basado en una experiencia que le pasó a alguien muy cercano a mí. Me hubiera gustado subirlo para San Valentín, pero no tenía nada más en condiciones y me urgía subir algo, no se porqué. _

_Por cierto, si alguien me ayuda con las categorías, estaría eternamente agradecida. Ya me entiendo (un poco, muy poco, vale, sí, con un diccionario) los ratings, pero las categorías... ¡Me pueden!  
_

* * *

**1. Entender**

Con el principio de las vacaciones, el número de chicas que se declaraba _casi_ diariamente a Ryoma aumentó considerablemente, volviéndose, de hecho, diario.

Quizás fuera la llegada del calor, que alteraba las hormonas de las adolescentes, o simplemente fuera que las chicas se negaban a quedarse sin novio en verano. Fuera como fuese, en el día de hoy ya había rechazado a una chica (y ni siquiera era la hora de comer). Y el día anterior también había rechazado a una, y el anterior a ese a otra, e, incluso, una vez, rechazó a dos en menos de una hora. Impresionante.

-No entiendo que es lo que te ven, Echizen- había dicho Momoshiro en un descanso de las prácticas. Había sido justo después de que la chica que le había pedido salir se marchase llorando, replicando un _¡qué malo eres, Echizen-kun!_- Pero definitivamente, las vuelves locas.

Ryoma sólo sonrió ante el comentario. Una sonrisa pequeña, bastante engreída y un tanto cruel.

Y esa fue la misma sonrisa que puso cuando Horio le dijo, ya harto de ser siempre el mensajero, que la nieta de Sumire-sensei, Sakuno, estaba esperándole junto a las fuentes. 'P-para hablar de a-lgo muy importante con Ry-ryoma-kun.' Recitó, imitando el tono avergonzado de la voz.

El novato se dirigió, entonces, a las fuentes. Se fijó en que la niña llevaba un paquete en las manos. _¿Acaso se piensa que estamos en San Valentín? _ Rio para sí mismo.

Tras dar unos pasos, la chica advirtió su presencia, dándose la vuelta. Se quedó mirándole fijamente. Un gran sonrojo cubría casi toda su cara, resaltando sus mejillas. Ryoma acentuó su sonrisa.

-Ry..oma-kun- dijo, y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no tartamudear ni apartar la vista- Yo he deci..No, yo… ¡voy a olvidarte, Ryoma-kun!- terminó diciendo de carrerilla, a la vez que se agachaba y extendía sus manos, depositando sobre las del otro un montón de fotos y artículos (re revistas cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía) de él.

Ryoma vio decisión en los ojos de su acompañante cuando esta se incorporó. La chica respiró profundamente.

-Yo sé que tú no me quieres ni me querrás- continuó. Echizen no puedo evitar pensar que se veía como una persona diferente (más segura de sí misma, más madura)-Y, de todas formas, no sé nada de ti- La voz le empezó a flaquear -Eres demasiado cerrado para que alguien lo haga. Por tanto, no puedo seguir así- Un comienzo de lo que serían lágrimas empezó a aparecer en los ojos de la castaña – Yo… siento los problemas que te ha causado mi actitud, Ry-ryo..ma-kun.

Apenas pudo pronunciar la última palabra.

Sakuno se inclinó según la tradición nipona, y una lágrima cayó al suelo.

-Hasta siempre- fue lo último que dijo. Salió corriendo en dirección que Ryoma suponía sería a la salida.

Ryoma se quedó en el sitio, pensativo. La sonrisa se le había borrado de la cara. Estaba bastante sorprendido, sinceramente. Aunque le hubiese gustado que fuesen más chicas las que hubiesen hecho eso (ellas sólo le pedían salir por lo que sabían de él por medio de otras personas, nunca por conocerlo realmente), le sorprendía que fuese la tímida-chica-que-no-jugaba-bien la que le dijera aquello. De todas formas, no es como si se quejara, claro. Una era una, al menos.

Después de unos segundos, volvió a las chanchas, tirando todas las cosas en la papelera más cercana. Seguramente todos estarían ya entrenando, y este retraso le costaría bastantes vueltas como castigo.

Ryoma sonrió. No la sonrisa de antes, tan cruel. No, era una sonrisa que, aun que también era pequeña, mostraba más alivio que cualquier otra cosa. No es como si se fuera a quejar de las vueltas, de todas formas. El encuentro había sido bastante provechoso.

_A fin de cuentas, ella había acabado comprendiendo, ¿cierto?_


End file.
